You and Me Against the World
by Mrs.SalvatoreCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is diagnosed with melanoma, the same cancer her dad has. They battled the cancer together for six months untill her father died. Now the only person she has left is her best friend Edward Cullen. Full summary inside. All human.


**Summary: Bella and her Dad both have melanoma cancer. When she is diagnosed, her father promises her that they will make it through this together, but then a stroke leave's Charlie dead and Bella alone. Now the only person to help her through this is her long-time best friend, Edward Cullen. Along their long rode of sadness, happiness, and everything in between, could Bella possibly fall in love with her best friend and vise versa? **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all!**

Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He promised when this whole thing started that we would go through this together step by step, day by day.

_Guess it didn't happen that way did it Dad. Now I'm still here and you're up there._

It's funny how I got diagnosed six months ago with the same cancer my dad had already had for a year. I distinctly remember what he said to me when we got home from the hospital.

He grabbed my hand and said, "Don't worry Bells; you won't go through this alone. I will be by your side every step of the way and we will face this thing together. It's you and me against the world now."

That saying has been stuck in my head ever sense; you and me against the world. That's how it was for a while. We planned it so we would both be in the hospital at the same time for treatment. Also, we were able to share a room together because we both have the same doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle is like a second father to me. His son, Edward, and I have been best friend's sense first grade. He was also the one to tell my dad that he had melanoma, and a year later, he told the same thing to me.

The same pattern went on for six months. Be admitted to the hospital for a week, have three weeks off, then go back again. Then my dad had a stroke. I watched my own father die right before my eyes. I saw him take short fast breaths, he closed his eyes, and then…nothing. It was all over after that.  
The funeral was small. It was just me, Charlie's friend the Clearwater's and the Black's, and the Cullen's. I stayed by Edwards side the whole time, sobbing into his shoulder while he held me tight. I haven't seen him sense then; I haven't seen anyone sense the funeral. Just staying in my bed day after day and thinking that if this disease was the end of him, then it will surely be the end me too. It was when I was thinking this that I heard a sigh come from my door. I turned and saw Edward leaning against my door. He looks the same as the last time I saw him. His bronze hair was still a mess; he still looks like he has been making his weekly visit to the gym, but there was something different about him. It was his eyes. His usual shiny, happy looking emerald eyes were dull and looked sad.  
"What are you doing here." I said, my voice cracking a little from lack of water.

"I came to see if you were alright. Bella, you haven't answered my calls." Edward replied sounding hurt.

"Well, I am so you can go now."

"Come on Bells, don't be that way. Why don't I make you some food? You look like you haven't ate in a while and you need your strength when you go back to the hospital next week."

"No!" I sat up right in my bed, "I'm not going back there. What's the point of treatment anymore? I know I'm going to die. Charlie only lasted a year with this damn cancer. My time is already half way up."  
"Isabella Swan, I never want to hear those words out of your mouth again! You will defeat this. Melanoma can be cured when treated in the early stages." He was angry now, I can tell.

"Oh give it up Edward! I'm going to die from this god forsaking disease and I'm going to die alone! I have no mom, I have no dad, I have no one!" Tears were now flowing fast down my cheeks.

"That is not true Bella," Edward rushed over to my side and took me into his arms, "I will always be here for you Bells and you know that. I will never leave your side and I will be there for as long as you want me to. Never think that you are alone."

"Never leave me Edward. Never leave." I hugged him tight and cried into his chest.

"Shhh, it will all be okay sweetie. I will never leave you. Where else am I going to go?"

We stayed in that position, him holding me in his arms and me crying into his chest, the rest of the night in till I fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? To clear things up just incase, Bella and Edward are both 18. Sense Bella is a legal adult, she is aloud to live by herself. Her mom died when she was two and both her parents didn't have any siblings. Maybe I will mention that later in the story, but I'm not sure yet. If you have any questions or comments you know what to press!**

**SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't seen the movie, don't read this.**

Who else though New Moon was amazing! I have been waiting six months for this movie and it was defiantly worth the wait! Robert Pattinson was gorgeous has usual, as was Taylor. My new favorite cast member is Alex Meraz, he is gorgeous as well! But I'm still Team Edward all the way! Taylor's performance was amazing though and I would defiantly want him to be my best friend! The ending made me mad. I can't believe they just ended it like that! No answer, no reaction, no nothing! Now we all have to wait seven months for eclipse. The trailer better come out soon before I go insane!

**Please review! No flames please, thank you!**


End file.
